encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Institut für Prozessmanagement und Logistik
__INDEX__ Das Institut für Prozessmanagement und Logistik (IPL) in Münster ist eine Lehr- und Forschungseinrichtung am Fachbereich Wirtschaft der Fachhochschule Münster. Es entstand 2012 im Zuge einer Neustrukturierung aus dem Institut für Logistik und Facility Management (ILF) und konzentriert die Kompetenzen des Logistikbereichs des ILF, des Fachbereichs Oecotrophologie, der Fachgruppe Organisation und Logistik, sowie des Kompetenzzentrums Coesfeld – Institut für Geschäftsprozessmanagement e.V. Die Räumlichkeiten befinden sich im Deilmann Haus III am Johann-Krane-Weg 25 in Münster. Profil Das Institut für Prozessmanagement und Logistik ist eine Lehr- und Forschungseinrichtung am Fachbereich Wirtschaft der Fachhochschule Münster. Das Team setzt sich aus Professoren, Doktoranden und studentischen Mitarbeitern zusammen und betont in der Herangehensweise die Interdisziplinarität des Forschungsgebiets. Dazu zählen die Bereiche Logistik, Prozess- und Projektmanagement, Wirtschaftsinformatik, International Management sowie Operations Research. Das Institut versteht sich als Partner der regionalen mittelständischen Wirtschaft für Forschung, Weiterbildung und Wissensaustausch. Es bündelt Logistik- und Prozessmanagement-Know-how am Fachbereich Wirtschaft, um im Rahmen der Lehre die Studierenden auf die Anforderungen des Arbeitsmarktes fundierter vorzubereiten. https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/institut/kompetenzprofil/forschung.php?p=1,0 Geschichte Das Institut für Prozessmanagement und Logistik (IPL) ist historisch aus dem Institut für Logistik und Facility Management (ILF) entstanden.  Im Rahmen einer Neustrukturierung wurde der Bereich Facility Management des ILF organisatorisch mit dem Fachbereich Oecotrophologie zusammengelegt. Mit der Auflösung des ILF einhergehend entstand die Idee, unter dem Dach eines Instituts die Kompetenzen des Logistikbereichs des ILF, der Fachgruppe Organisation und Logistik sowie des Kompetenzzentrums Coesfeld - Institut für Geschäftsprozessmanagement e.V. am Fachbereich Wirtschaft zu konzentrieren.  Hierdurch sollte die bereits bestehende informelle Zusammenarbeit zwischen der Professoren der verschiedenen Disziplinen in der Forschung und Lehre institutionalisiert und durch eine räumliche Bündelung am Deilmann Haus gestärkt werden. Zudem sollte durch das IPL die fachliche Betreuung der Promovenden verbessert werden.  Das Institut wurde nach einem positiven Votum des Fachbereichsrats schließlich Ende 2012 gegründet. Die offizielle Eröffnungsfeier folgte dann am 14. März 2012 zusammen mit den Kollegen des Fachbereichs Wirtschaft und ausgewählten Praxispartnern in den neuen Räumlichkeiten des IPL im Deilmann Haus III.https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/institut/historie/lehre.php?p=1,2 Forschung Promotionsprojekte * Dipl. Reg.-Wiss. (LA) Eika Auschner: (Interkulturelle Kompetenz in der Hochschuldidaktik: Eine theoretische und empirische Untersuchung zur Vermittlung und Messung interkultureller Kompetenz in betriebswirtschaftlichen Studiengängen der Fachhochschule Münster (ab Juli 2012) * Patrick Lückmann MBA: Case study approach to the identification of impact factors for the management of intercultural client-contractor relationships in international projects (ab März 2013) * Dipl.-Betriebsw. (FH) Daniel Meiners: Gestaltung der Supply Chain unter Berücksichtigung ausgewählter Wachstumsstrategien bei mittelständischen Unternehmen (ab September 2008) * Mario Winkelhaus M. Sc.: Strategische Positionierung und Gestaltung horizontaler Verladerkooperationen (ab April 2011) * Philipp Zellner M. Sc.: Entwicklung eines Vorgehensmodells zur intraorganisationalen Prozessstandardisierung (ab April 2011)https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/forschung/promotionsprojekte/120010100001030247.php?p=2,0 Drittmittelprojekte NaKoLog-Projekt Das NaKoLog-Projekt beschäftigt sich mit nachhaltigen Kooperationen in der Distributionslogistik von Herstellern in der Konsumgüterindustrie. Hauptbestandteil der Kooperationsidee ist die Bündelung der Transporte verschiedener Hersteller. Durch intelligente Tourenplanung wird die Warenverteilung zu den Groß- und Einzelhändlern mit der Warenbeschaffung für Hersteller gemeinsam betrachtet. So sollen nicht nur in der Distributions-, sondern auch in der Beschaffungslogistik Effizienzsteigerungen erreicht werden. Diese Grundlagenarbeit zur Kooperationsforschung soll zum Abbau des Moral Hazard beitragen und durch die wissenschaftlich fundierte Entwicklung eines Modells auf andere Unternehmen übertragbar sein, also Nachhaltigkeit sichern. Reduktion der Lebensmittelabfälle bei Brot und Backwaren Im Zuge des Forschungsprojekts "Reduktion der Lebensmittelabfälle bei Brot und Backwaren - Entwicklung eines Konzepts für Handel, Handwerk und Verbraucher" des Instituts für nachhaltige Ernährung und Ernährungswirtschaft (iSun) sollen mit Hilfe einer qualitativen Befragung von Unternehmens- und Verbandsvertretern die Unterschiede in den Produktions- und Logistikkonzepten zwischen mittelständischen Handwerksbetrieben, Großbäckereien und dem Handel beleuchtet werden. Dazu werden die Mengen, Ursachen und Auswirkungen der Warenverluste in der Wertschöpfungskette systematisiert aufgenommen als auch die wesentlichen Einflussfaktoren zu ihrer Reduzierung identifiziert werden. Eine Hilfestellung zur Strukturierung des Forschungsprojektes bietet die Betrachtung der Logistik. Learning by sharing Ziel der "CALA E-Learning Plattform" ist es die ausländischen Studierenden im Studiengang CALA (Deutsch-Lateinamerikanischer Studiengang Betriebswirtschaftslehre) frühzeitig auf die in Deutschland geltenden Anforderungen in Bezug auf Präsentationen, Klausuren, wissenschaftliches Arbeiten, sowie auf das deutsche Geschäftsleben vorzubereiten. Durch ein zusätzliches Seminar zu Beginn sowie eine kontinuierliche Begleitung während des Semesters sollen international Studierende optimal betreut werden. Die "CALA E-Learning Plattform" dient als interkulturelle Austauschplattform und stellt den Studierenden Informationen des Seminars in Form von Kurzfilmen, Präsentationen, Interviews etc. bereit.https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/forschung/drittmittelprojekte/120010100001030248.php?p=2,1 Personen Professoren * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Wieland Appelfeller; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: BWL, insbes. Organisation und Wirtschaftsinformatik * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Wolfgang Buchholz; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: BWL, insbes. Organisation und Logistik * Prof. Dr. Carsten Feldmann:;Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: Geschäftsprozessmanagement, Supply Chain Management, Produktion, Logistik * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Christiane Fühner; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: Wirtschaftsmathematik, Operations Research und Logistik * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Marcus Laumann; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: International Organization Management * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Franz Vallée; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: IT und Logistik, Geschäfftsprozessmanagement, Logistik Controlling, Lagerplanung, Bestandsoptimierung Assoziierte Mitarbeiter * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Jürgen Nonhoff; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: Wirtschaftsinformatik und Organisation * Prof. Dr. rer. pol. Petra Teitscheid; Lehr- und Forschungsgebiet: Nachhaltigkeitsmanagement, Unternehmensorganisation, Qualitätsmanagement https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/institut/team/120010100000558400.php?p=1,3 Auszeichnungen * KSCM Best Paper Award für Michael Dircksen und Mario Winkelhaus (2012) * BME-Hochschulpreis 2013 für Andreas Pumpe * BVL Thesis Award für Andreas Pumpe (2013) * Hochschulpreis David-Kopf für Mario Winkelhaus (2012) https://www.fh-muenster.de/ipl/institut/auszeichnungen/120010100001029894.php?p=1,5 Weblinks * Homepage des Instituts für Prozessmanagement und Logistik Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Betriebswirtschaftslehre Kategorie:Fachhochschule in Deutschland Kategorie:Fachhochschule (Münster) Kategorie:Forschungsinstitut in Deutschland Kategorie:Hochschule in Münster (Westfalen)